


Our First Trip

by fadewithfury (foxmoon)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/pseuds/fadewithfury





	Our First Trip

Clara sits next to Jenny on the jump seat as they watch Rose and the Doctor go over the controls to the newly grown TARDIS. They’d already taken the new time ship on a few trips and were finally ready to let others come aboard.

The ambient noises of the console room sooth away the stress of the day, leaving a warm bubbly feeling in Clara’s chest. Her legs swing as she leans forward with a laugh at something the Doctor says, and Jenny’s finger brushes against hers. It’s all like a dream. A brilliant, beautiful dream.

Clara glances at Jenny with a shy smile as their pinkies link together. Jenny’s smile in return is much more secure, and her eyes sparkle—a touch of her father’s mirth no doubt embedded there—in the glow of the central column.

“What d’you think, Clara?”

“Oh, it’s lovely. Just… just perfect.”

"Wait till you see it out there." Jenny looks up as she tugs Clara's hand over with her pinkie and presses their palms together, fingers entwining.

The intimate contact makes Clara's heartbeat quicken, and she's momentarily lost for words. Jenny still hasn't looked back at her, and so she steals a lingering glance at the way a lock of blonde hair lays against her jawline, casting a shadow alog her slender neck.

Clara sighs as happiness swoops around her heart and makes her feel like things have finally clicked into place. After losing her mother, there’s always been this shadow behind everything. Gave her a bit of a restless spirit and made it difficult for her to find where she belongs. And now, with Jenny at her side and the whole wide universe unfolding before her, she knows she’s found her home. Most of those shadows are now sunlit and shining, and in each one she can find comfort in her mother's memory.

And when she can’t, when nothing else would do but her mother’s embrace, she can come here and know that she’s surrounded by people who understand.

“Hey,” Jenny says, tapping her booted foot against Clara’s. “They’re getting ready to take off. Anywhere you want to go?”

"I dunno."

Clara looks up at the central column and thinks for a moment. Where could she possibly choose when she has no idea what’s out there to begin with? She catches sight of Rose and the Doctor, unconsciously mirroring each other’s movements on opposite sides of the console. It’s like they’re linked somehow at a level far beyond the physical plane, and it’s a connection that’s as ancient and everlasting as the universe itself. They both begin to move toward each other without even looking, an invisible current drawing them together till the Doctor reaches Rose, and they pause their work to indulge in a quick kiss.

She averts her gaze, and catches Jenny watching her, her expression soft and her eyes warm. Clara's cheeks grow hot and an entire swarm of butterflies comes to life in her stomach, but somehow she manages to find an answer.

"Yeah, I dunno. Anywhere! There’s so much out there, all those planets and things. It really travels in time?”

“And space.” Jenny grins.

“Nope, nope. Not deciding. Oh, somewhere really strange, how ‘bout that?” She tilts her head, eyebrows raised.

“Depends on your definition of strange.” The Doctor leans against the console and folds his arms.

“Yeah, bit of everything out there. Giant mouth inside another mouth with tentacles strange, or fuzzy walking mushroom strange?” Rose asks.

Clara makes a face at the visuals that came to mind. “Ooo not the first one. I’ll go for the fuzzy thing.”

“Therador it is!” The Doctor announces gleefully as he spins around to start the dematerialization sequence.

“Wait. Please don’t tell me that the fuzzy mushrooms eat people and the mouth-tentacle thing is harmless.”

Jenny squeezes Clara’s hand and laughs. “Could be fun either way.”

Clara nods with a smile, her heart doing a flip in her chest at the sound of Jenny’s laugh. “As long as you’re there.”


End file.
